Lecciones de vida
by Yami Li Jones
Summary: La vida nos da muchas lecciones, para Haruhi, la única chica en un internado enteramente masculino, se resumían en: no dejes que te descubran y no te enamores de quien no te pueda corresponder HikaXHaru
1. LECCIÓN 1 Ante todo disimular

TITULO:

**LECCIONES DE VIDA**

**SUMMARY**

La vida nos da muchas lecciones, para Haruhi, la única chica en un internado enteramente masculino se resumían en: no dejes que te descubran y no te enamores de quien no te pueda corresponder HikaruXHaruhi

**LECCIÓN 1**

_Ante todo disimular._

-Supongo que este es el lugar…

Caminó hacia el interior del lugar trayendo consigo unas cuantas maletas un tanto gastadas, rodeada de otros jóvenes de primer ingreso que al igual que ella portaban el uniforme reglamentario y que observaban a su alrededor tratando de digerir aún el hecho de haber conseguido la entrada a semejante internado, sin embargo, ninguno sabía de ese sentimiento más que ella.

Por fin, después de meses de estudio su esfuerzo había dado frutos. Había logrado ingresar al internado Ouran con una beca completa. Sus clases iniciarían al día siguiente y con ello, el reto más grande de toda su vida; graduarse como abogada sin que se descubriera el hecho de ser mujer.

Pero como toda historia, hay que comenzar desde el principio…

Haruhi Fujioka.

Una joven de larga cabellera castaña, poseedora de unos expresivos ojos del mismo color. Sencilla, bonita, amable e inteligente eran cualidades por las que normalmente era descrita. Siempre con un impresionante deseo de aprender había sobresalido por sus notas en la educación básica. Aún con todo, los tiempos en los que había nacido no eran los correctos para alguien con su talento, ya que en esos momentos la educación para las mujeres no podía ir más allá de la básica. "Es un desperdicio de talento" le habían dicho sus amigos y fue justamente eso lo que la impulsó a no permanecer atenida a las exigencias de la sociedad de aquél entonces.

Puesto que su madre había muerto presa de una extraña enfermedad solo le quedaba su padre a quien le expuso su plan. A pesar de que sabía el peligro al que se estaba exponiendo no estaba dispuesta a permanecer cruzada de brazos ante la situación y si era su única alternativa lo haría… se vestiría de hombre y tomaría una identidad falsa para ingresar a un colegio superior.

Curso la escuela media con profesores particulares, siempre vestida de hombre. Este hecho no represento gran amenaza más que en contadas ocasiones, ya que era mucho más sencillo ocultarse estando en su propio hogar que fuera de el. Terminando su educación media, fue su padre quien le consiguió una identificación falsa de estudiante, avalada por todos sus profesores anteriores quienes no dudaron en ayudarle aún siendo algo tan riesgoso.

Ouran.

Un internado para jóvenes adinerados que impartía la mejor educación de todo Japón, solo existían dos opciones para ingresar en él, demostrar por lo menos una de sus dos cualidades preferidas: riqueza o inteligencia.

Y entonces la relación quedaba así: Haruhi-inteligencia-Ouran.

¡Bingo!

El largo cabello de Haruhi fue cortado hasta que simulo el corte de cualquier chico de instituto. Su anatomía le era de gran ayuda puesto que era tan delgada y estaba tan poco desarrollada que podía pasar por su papel a la perfección.

Estudió por meses para presentar el examen para dicho internado. Aún a pesar de su falsa identidad no le fue necesario cambiar su nombre puesto que Haruhi-chan no se distanciaba demasiado del Haruhi-kun.

Y entonces… ingresó. Y a eso se podría llamar el verdadero inicio de todos sus problemas.

-Puedo suponer que tu eres Fujioka Haruhi ¿me equivoco? – un joven alto y atractivo de aspecto calculador la miraba interrogante desde la entrada del internado.

-S-si soy yo- le respondió la castaña aún sorprendida por la repentina aparición del joven.

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Ootori Kyouya y de ahora en adelante seré tu profesor de Cálculo- se inclinó frente a ella con expresión indiferente mientras Haruhi trataba con torpeza de responder el saludo- solo te aviso, en mi clase no permito alumnos mediocres; dado que tu ingresaste con una beca, quiero pensar que tienes mas valía que todos estos niños ricos…

-C-claro…

Continuaron caminando por entre los pasillos del internado hasta que algo, o más bien alguien, choco contra ella haciéndola caer.

-¡D-discúlpame!- al levantar la mirada se encontró con un estudiante de cabello pelirrojo que le extendía la mano en señal de ayuda- es que tengo algo de prisa y…- fue entonces que se percató de la presencia de Kyouya y repentinamente se sonrojó- ¡Ootori-sempai! ¿qué hace aquí?

-No creo que mis asuntos tengan que ser discutidos con un estudiante, Kaoru- respondió cortantemente.

-L-lo siento…n-no quise… es que Hikaru…- balbuceó el pelirrojo completamente sonrojado- ¡es cierto!- gritó repentinamente- tengo que ir a ver a Hikaru, parece que hay algo importante de lo que quiere hablar conmigo…

Las cejas de profesor Ootori se fruncieron hasta formar una delgada línea mientras balbuceaba frases ininteligibles. Sin decir palabra se encaminó con decisión mientras que Haruhi y Kaoru trataban de seguirle el paso, algo que se les estaba complicando bastante hasta que al fin se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas del edifico de dormitorios.

-Adelante Haruhi- dijo Kyouya cortantemente entregándole la llave de la habitación- conozca su nueva habitación y a su nuevo compañero.

-Pero Ootori-sempai…-balbuceó el pelirrojo tratando de impedir el avance de la joven, quien solo atinó a mirar al profesor dubitativamente aún con la llave puesta en el cerrojo.

-Dije, adelante Haruhi…

La castaña no lo pensó dos veces ante aquella fría orden y giró la manija de la recámara. El sol que se asomaba por la ventana la cegó por unos instantes hasta que pudo distinguir a una persona sentada en una de las dos camas gemelas. Frente a ella se encontraba…

-¿Kaoru? ¿cómo entraste? ¿en qué momento cambiaste tu ropa?- un momento, algo no andaba bien. Haruhi se alejó de la puerta solo para chocar de espaldas con el pelirrojo- ¿Kaoru?

-Lo siento Haruhi… te presento a mi hermano gemelo Hikaru Hitachiin- dijo Kaoru sonriendo ante su confusión- creo que tu presencia justo en este lugar aclara el misterio de porque mi hermano me citó aquí.

¿Gemelos?

-No tengo ni la menor idea de quien seas, pero vete….- le dijo Hikaru mirándola reprobadoramente.

-Tu no tienes la decisión aquí- Kyouya decidió tomar cartas en el asunto inmediatamente.

-Si quiero puedo tenerla- un golpe seco resonó en la habitación, el claro sonido de la bofetada dada al pelirrojo por su hermano.

-¿Compórtate, quieres?- el gesto de Kaoru se relajó ante sus propias palabras- no estuvo en nuestras manos el estar en habitaciones separadas.

-¡Pero somos hermanos!- aclaró Hikaru aún sosteniéndose la mejilla golpeada.

-En este internado ese hecho no importa, y ahora si nos disculpas, creo que lo mejor es que conozcas a tu compañero… él es Fujioka Haruhi; y ahora, si no te molesta, tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que atender- recitó Kyouya impasible para después salir de la habitación llevando consigo a un sonrojado Kaoru.

…

Silencio.

Hikaru solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

-A-así que seremos compañeros- comento la castaña en un vano intento de romper aquella incómoda tensión.

-Creo que eso es obvio…- le respondió el pelirrojo sarcásticamente.

…

-¿Sabes? No tienes porque ponerte así solo porque los separaron de cuarto- Haruhi parecía cada vez más molesta por la actitud del joven.

-Hemos estado juntos desde el día en que nacimos, eso no tenía porque cambiar- contestó Hikaru sin apartar el tono cortante de su voz.

-Eso solo demuestra lo inmaduro que eres, ni siquiera eres capaz de sobrellevar una vida sin la presencia de tu hermano- si lo que ese egoísta quería era guerra, pues bien, la había conseguido.

-¿A quién llamaste inmaduro?- reprochó el pelirrojo.

-¿Ves a algún otro inmaduro por aquí?- ni ella podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo. Siempre había mantenido la compostura en todo tipo de situaciones puesto que, y ella lo sabía, siempre había sido independiente y madura. Definitivamente los nervios a ser descubierta le estaba afectando.

Hikaru Hitachiin.

Hermano mayor y heredero de la familia Hitachiin, dueños de una importante compañía dedicada a la confección y diseño de ropa de última moda. Desde muy pequeño siempre estuvo demasiado ligado a su gemelo, Kaoru, con la egoísta idea de que fuera de ellos nadie más importaba. Su mundo se encontraba dividido en "nosotros" y "aquellos alrededor de nosotros".

Poseedor de un carácter poco paciente que acababa de ser puesto a prueba por primera vez.

-¿Quieres pelea acaso?- le dijo a la castaña tomándola por la solapa de la camisa y acorralándola contra la pared- ¡no vuelvas a llamarme así!

-Pues no encuentro otra forma de describirte a ti o a lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo…- prosiguió Haruhi tratando de mantenerse impasible mientras que la verdosa mirada del heredero Hitachiin parecía traspasarla.

-¿Sucede algo Hika-chan?- una cabellera rubia se asomó a través del resquicio de la puerta que había permanecido entre abierta todo ese tiempo- Takashi y yo escuchamos …- el pequeño se interrumpió abriendo de golpe la puerta hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Honey-senpai…- murmuró el pelirrojo tratando de no parecer molesto, cosa que no lograba del todo bien- el es Haruhi, mi… nuevo compañero de habitación.

-¡Wai! Es muy lindo. ¡Takashi! ¡Ven a ver esto Takashi!-gritó el pequeño aún mirando fijamente a Haruhi mientras balanceaba en sus brazos un conejo rosado de peluche.

Sin embargo, el joven que lo acompañaba se negaba a apartarse de la puerta mirando impasible la escena.

-Mitsukuni, creo que es hora de retirarnos, es hora de la comida y usa-chan se molestara sino se alimenta correctamente- recitó el joven gravemente.

-¿De verdad lo crees, Takashi?- Honey sostuvo frente a sí a su conejo rosado mirándolo con preocupación- creo que tienes razón, parece un poco enfadado… ¡entonces nos veremos Hika-chan, Haru-chan!- acto seguido salió de la habitación dando saltitos, segundos después asomó nuevamente la cara para gritarles- ¡y ya no peleen!

-¿Se ha dado cuenta?... me parece tan inocente- dijo Haruhi sorprendida de la perspicacia de alguien tan pequeño como él- ¿dejan entrar familiares aquí?

-Haninozuka Mitsukuni, tercer curso de instituto…-dejo en claro el pelirrojo aún mirándola con desprecio- las personas a veces no son lo que parecen Haruhi-kun- esto último lo hizo remarcando el kun con desprecio mientras se encaminaba hacia su cama- y de una vez…

-De una vez nada- sentenció Haruhi aún tratando de reponerse ante la sorpresa de que aquél pequeño fuese en realidad un estudiante de curso superior- no vengo dispuesto a atenerme a alguna de las, y estoy segura de ello, estúpidas reglas que seguramente querrás imponerme…

-¡Oye no te parece des…!

-¡Lo siento, he llegado en cuanto Kyouya me ha avisado de su llegada!- la puerta de la habitación había sido azotada de la nada, por un atractivo rubio de mirada azul brillante que la observaba con admiración; y que, sin más, se lanzó a abrazarla girándola por toda la habitación- ¡Eres tú!

-¿Senpai?- Hikaru parecía tan o más impresionado que la castaña, quien aún se debatía entre el asfixiante abrazo del recién llegado, y cuyo rostro había adquirido un brillante carmín.

-¡Ah Hikaru!- el rubio soltó repentinamente a Haruhi para lanzarse a estrechar la mano del heredero Hitachiin, quien solo miraba a la joven tirada en el suelo tratando de levantarse con toda la dignidad posible- he escuchado que tus notas han sido excelentes como siempre… aunque sigues teniendo problemas ¿no es cierto?

-Si… claro, Suoh-senpai- balbuceó el pelirrojo aún si despegar la vista de su compañera.

-Espero que no des muchos problemas, ya conoces a Kyouya… en cuanto tenga una oportunidad te echará de aquí ajajaja- rió el joven egocéntricamente mientras acomodaba uno de sus rubios mechones por detrás de su oído, sin prestar más atención a nada.

-¿Quién te crees que eres tú?- preguntó repentinamente Haruhi repuesta de la sorpresa inicial, aún conservando un halo rosado en las mejillas.

-¡Ah, es cierto, no me he presentado!- y en un gesto en extremo galante, se inclinó hasta quedar una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo mientras que la miraba fijamente- Mi nombre es Tamaki Suoh… y soy el hijo del director de este internado.

Hijo del director.

¡Y pensar que segundos antes ella se había imaginado a si misma estrellándolo contra la pared!

-¡Confiamos completamente en ti, estudiante plebeyo!- le gritó Tamaki aún mirándola fijamente- se dice que eres una rareza por haber ingresado aquí con una beca total… no es como si otros no lo hubiesen hecho, pero no con una beca pagada en su totalidad- de nuevo, los ojos del heredero Suoh se iluminaron mientras que el se lanzaba de nuevo, acogiendo en sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de Haruhi- ¡Eres tan lindo cuando me miras así!

-De verdad no lo creo… es un simple estudiante más- balbuceó el pelirrojo recorriendo con la mirada a la castaña de arriba abajo- su vestimenta solo muestra su verdadera personalidad, no es mas que un plebeyo.

-¡Mal…!

-¡No la llames así, Hikaru!- defendió Tamaki, logrando que un nuevo sonrojo se posara en las mejillas de la joven- ¿no sabes acaso que el orgullo plebeyo es fácil de dañarse?

El sonrojo desapareció de inmediato siendo sustituido por un gesto desganado.

-Malditos ricos bastardos…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

-.-u

De verdad que tarde extremadamente mucho en terminar este capítulo… fue una experiencia muy graciosa, porque podría decirse que yo ya tengo toda la historia de principio a fin… solo en mi mente obviamente.

Pero la experiencia traumante fue que al comenzar a pasarla a papel o a computadora no podía, así de simple, no podía…

En fin… he comenzado y ahora a terminar…

Espero les guste, y como prueba de ellos dejen reviews nee? n.n

Bye!

°°°Yamileth Li°°°


	2. LECCION 2 Mantente lejos del enemigo

**LECCIONES DE VIDA**

**LECCIÓN 2**

_Mantente lejos del enemigo_

El primer día de clases había llegado.

Todos los estudiantes nuevos se habían hospedado en sus respectivas habitaciones en espera de que un nuevo año escolar comenzara.

6:00

Habían dado las seis en punto de la mañana y Haruhi ya había saltado de su cama tanteando en la semioscuridad del alba en busca del baño y de su nuevo uniforme escolar colocado cuidadosamente en una silla a un lado de su escritorio. El agua caliente había despertado sus sentidos aún permaneciendo por poco tiempo bajo el correr de ella, tenía que ducharse antes de que su compañero de cuarto despertara y decidiera entrar al cuarto de baño con la confianza que se tienen dos hombres… y ese era un riesgo que ella no podía correr.

6:30

La joven salió cautelosamente del cuarto para encontrarse con un pelirrojo aún perdido entre los brazos de Morfeo. Sin darle demasiada importancia, acomodo su cabello con delicadeza y comenzó a ordenar todas sus cosas en el maletín escolar.

6:45

Se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando un leve ronquido por parte del heredero Hitachiin la hizo regresar. No podía creer que aún siendo su primer día de clases el se estuviera quedando dormido hasta esas horas. La noche anterior habían ido a dormir temprano debido a la renuencia que presentaba Hikaru para hablar.

-Oye…- murmuró moviéndolo un poco- oye…- lo único que obtuvo ante esto último fue que el joven se girara y regresara a la tranquilidad de su profundo sueño-¡oye! ¡despierta, que es el primer día!

-Hikaru…- alguien estaba tocando levemente la puerta de la habitación, susurrando quedamente el nombre del pelirrojo- ¿Hikaru despertaste ya?

El joven se levantó con rapidez entrando al cuarto de baño ante la atónita mirada de Haruhi a quien le estaba costando trabajo asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Pocos minutos después un delicioso olor a colonia masculina inundó los sentidos de la joven antes de darse cuenta de que Hikaru se encontraba enfrente suyo mirándola con burla.

-¿Por qué no te has ido ya, plebeyo?

No podía ser verdad.

Ella estaba retrasándose solo por intentar hacerlo despertar a tiempo ¿y eso era lo que recibía a cambio?

-Me levante un poco tarde, pero creo que es hora de irme- no iba a humillarse frente a ese engreído admitiendo que lo había estado esperando solo a él, no se rebajaría.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el gemelo de su "querido" compañero. Kaoru si que era amable y bien educado… sus acciones eran bastante diferentes, por lo que no sería difícil diferenciarles en un futuro.

-Haruhi-kun, buenos días- dijo cortésmente el joven- ¿sabes si Hikaru está listo ya?

-Ah buenos días Kaoru… si, creo que esta a punto de salir. – le contestó con una sonrisa amable- creo que es hora de irme, tu también deberías darte prisa, las clases comenzaran de un momento a otro.

-Tienes razón- y cuando la joven se dio la media vuelta fue tomada por el brazo del pelirrojo- ah, Haruhi, toma- coloco en sus brazos una enorme caja de obento que emanaba un olor delicioso- es una disculpa por lo de ayer.

-Tu no tienes porque disculparte, Kaoru.

-Lo sé… pero quiero hacerlo de verdad, no te enfades con mi hermano, el es muy bueno en realidad.

La sonrisa de Haruhi se quedo paralizada en su hermoso rostro, vaya que eso era amor fraternal, porque solo llevaba dos días a lado de Hikaru y no podía encontrarle, ni remotamente, la palabra "bueno" como descripción.

-Ah… este… si, estoy seguro de ello- no podía creer lo hipócrita que estaba siendo, sin embargo estaba consciente de que Kaoru consideraba a su hermano una excelente persona y, después de todo ¿quién era ella para hacerle ver la cruda realidad?- bueno, creo que ahora si es hora de irme, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego Haruhi-kun, espero te vaya muy bien en tu primer día- le dijo Kaoru amablemente.

-Igualmente Kaoru, y espero quedemos en el mismo grupo- le sonrió antes de partir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pues bien, ahora a revisar las listas de grupos. Esperaba encontrarse en un buen grupo, con excelentes profesores. Sino ¿a qué otra cosa había entrado a esa escuela? Un miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal; era uno de esos miedos que les dan a quienes creen no merecer lo que tienen… ¿y si al final su admisión si había sido solo un error y ella ni siquiera aparecía en las listas?

Suspiró con profundidad al encontrar su nombre en una de las primeras. Al parecer su grupo estaba lleno con los mejores promedios del examen de ingreso, una chispa de orgullo se encendió en su interior; ella no necesitaba ni todo el dinero ni todo el poder de todos aquellos niños ricos para tener un excelente promedio. La primera fase había pasado, era hora de entrar a sus clases.

Todos en su salón parecían extasiados pero lo que era ella, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Ya llevaba dos días en el lugar, y si, dos días eran pocos a comparación de los años que pasaría ahí. Y que si, iba a ser un reto casi imposible salir de ese lugar con un título y sin ser descubierta pero de lo que estaba segura era que daría todo de ella con tal de que eso no sucediera.

Para su alegría y a la vez su tristeza cinco minutos después que ella, ingresaron un par de gemelos de cabello pelirrojo. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿No podían haberlos separado al igual que separaron sus habitaciones?

-Ah Haruhi- Kaoru; lo sabía por su actitud y por el lado de su peinado, la saludo alegremente mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella- ¡qué bueno que nos ha tocado en el mismo grupo!

-Lo mismo digo Kaoru- le sonrió amablemente hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda- y como olvidarme de ti… Hikaru- se viró hacia atrás para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban con fijeza acompañados por una sonrisa cínica.

-Buenos días- una voz femenina interrumpió lo que parecía ser una lucha a muerte de miradas. Frente a ellos, una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color le sonreía a la clase con elegancia. Sostenía contra su pecho diferentes libros y algunos textos que llamaron la atención de la clase al ser bastante coloridos y tener un formato parecido a los mangas- Mi nombre es Renge Houshakuji y soy su profesora de Artes.- explicó con una voz profunda y amable-. En mi clase podrán encontrar la belleza de la Pintura, la Literatura y la Música…- su voz pareció extasiarse al instante- y si alguno de ustedes tiene una secreta afición a crear doujinshis de temática yaoi y necesita una opinión experta- soltó una risita alegre- ni siquiera duden en consultarme ojojojo… ejem… bueno, creo que es todo lo que puedo decirles… espero que todos disfruten su estancia en Ouran y que aprovechen la oportunidad que se les ha brindado.

Muchos estudiantes quedaron un tanto perturbados ante la última declaración de su nueva y singular profesora. ¿Doujinshis yaoi?

-Como sabrán- continuo la profesora Houshakuji- a partir de hoy yo seré la tutora de su grupo, así que si tienen cualquier tipo de problema es mi deber atenderlo y tratar de resolverlo. Supongo que ahora tenemos que comenzar, así que saquen sus libretas ¡a trabajar!

La clase de Artes resultó ser realmente muy amena, y es que, evitando sus excéntricos pasatiempos, la profesora era una mujer muy bella e inteligente; logrando que las tres horas de su clase pasaran con extrema rapidez. De vez en cuando no podía evitar girar la mirada para ver lo que hacía su "adorable" compañero de cuarto; y la sorprendía lo concentrado que se veía… como si alguien se apoderara por momentos del cuerpo de Hikaru; y era por momentos porque cuando era sorprendida en su inspección podía ver su tan natural sonrisa malvada mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Bueno, es hora de que salgan hacia su siguiente clase… nos veremos mañana. Y no olviden lo que les dije- les sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

Haruhi observó su horario detenidamente, su siguiente lección era Administración y su profesor: Umehito Nekozawa. ¿Nekozawa? Vaya que sonaba raro.

-Dicen que el profesor Nekozawa además de dirigir la materia, es el director del Club de Artes Oscuras. De seguro es una persona que debe dar miedo.- Un joven susurraba junto con su compañero de banca a espaldas de Haruhi. ¿Club de Artes Oscuras?, el profesor sonaba cada vez mas sospechoso…

-¿No te da curiosidad el profesor Nekozawa, Haruhi?- preguntó Kaoru al finalizar la clase- Desde la escuela media hemos escuchando mucho de él, ¿no es así, Hikaru?

El susodicho solo asintió con aire aburrido ¿Acaso no sabía hacer otra cosa que mostrarse así ante todos?

Todos en la clase se habían levantado a cotillear en la espera de la llegada del profesor. Repentinamente un joven de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y hermosos ojos azules entró a la clase, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención inmediatamente. La sorpresa de la clase fue en aumento cuando el joven tomó el lugar del profesor dejando a su lado unos cuantos libros y un extraño gato de peluche.

-Buenos días- el joven hablaba quedamente, como si temiera que alguno de sus alumnos lo atacara de un momento a otro- mi nombre es Umehito Nekozawa y soy su profesor de Administración, es un placer conocerlos.

El silencio fue inminente.

Nadie podía creer que aquél, y nadie podía negarlo, atractivo y tímido joven fuera el tan afamado, oscuro y extraño fundador del Club de Artes Oscuras.

-Este lugar me parece cada vez más raro…

Haruhi había encontrado un refugio seguro bajo uno de los tantos árboles de cerezo que rodeaban la explanada del internado, junto a un pequeño lago de aguas claras. Al fin las clases habían terminado… había pasado ya su primer día de clases sin levantar la más mínima sospecha de su género. Todo iba perfectamente bien.

-¿Así que tu eres el estudiante plebeyo?- un grupo de jóvenes con muy mala pinta la habían rodeado sin que se diera cuenta- yo creo que no mereces estar aquí- había escuchado eso varias veces desde que entro a ese lugar, así que realmente ya no la tomaba de sorpresa, lo mejor en esos casos era ignorarlos.

-Y supongo que debes de tener algún tipo de autoridad para decirme eso… de no ser así, por favor deja de molestarme- se levantó con toda intención de retirarse de ahí para ir directo a su habitación pasándolos de largo, hasta que sintió un tirón en el brazo.

-Nadie me habla así… mucho menos tú, plebeyo tonto- demonios… ya sabía que ser tan delgada no le iba a traer nada bueno en la vida. Lo comprobó cuando fue levantada con facilidad por aquél troll enorme que la llevo sin rumbo fijo- creo que estás demasiado sucio ¿por qué no tomas un baño?- eso no sonaba nada, pero nada bien… no supo porque en ese momento no se le ocurrió gritar.

-Es-espera- fue lo único que logro tartamudear antes de sentir el agua inundar sus pulmones, la habían lanzado al lago, no es que fuera muy profundo, después de todo siempre quedaba la opción de salir nadando. Un momento… ella no sabía nadar. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de aprender a nadar. Ahora si, era un buen momento para comenzar a gritar- N-no sé… ¡no sé nadar!- No importaba cuanto gritara, aquellos idiotas solo se pararon frente a ella observando como se hundía ¿es que de verdad planeaban matarla?

-¡Haruhi!- entre sus intentos por salir a la superficie pudo vislumbrar una cabellera pelirroja ¿Kaoru? ¿Hikaru? En esos momentos tenía el cerebro lleno de agua como para complicarse tratando de averiguar quien era. Lo vio golpear a los tres chicos a la orilla antes de lanzarse a su rescate; deseaba que hubiese pasado mas tiempo rescatándola que golpeando a esos tipos, sin embargo al sentir sus brazos rodearla se sintió segura. Un calorcillo invadió su cuerpo aun a pesar del frío del agua ¿cuál de los dos era? Aunque la respuesta le parecía obvia dado que Hikaru la hubiese dejado ahogarse, es más, era posible que se uniera a esos monstruos para verla morir.

Sus cavilaciones incoherentes siguieron hasta quedar al fin inconsciente fuera del agua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cálido.

Todo a su alrededor era cálido y suave. Era como estar durmiendo en una nube. Aquél calor que la había invadido en los brazos de pelirrojo aún no la abandonaba y eso era extraño y a la vez relajante. Alguien repetía su nombre incesantemente, es más, juraba haber sentido el mismo calor por unos momentos sobre sus labios. Haruhi. Haruhi.

-¡Haruhi!

-¿Eh?

Despertó desorientada encontrándose en su habitación, pero no en su cama; a su lado, un pelirrojo la miraba fijamente. Y si el era el que la había salvado, ahora si que no lo creía.

-¿Hikaru?

-Haruhi… ¿eres una chica?- los ojos de la castaña se abrieron tanto de la impresión que parecía que se saldrían de sus órbitas. No podía ser. En verdad, no podía ser.

-¡Q-qué dices! ¡C-cómo dices eso!- su respuesta llego tan rápido que ni ella pudo esperarla. Al levantarse de golpe, las sábanas de la cama de Hikaru resbalaron por su cuerpo mostrando solo su ropa interior; un delgado camisón de tela blanca que dejaba ver su escaso pecho. Maldición. ¿Cómo todo había acabado así?

-Perdón por eso, cuando te saqué del lago pensé que si no te quitaba esa ropa te resfriarías. Pensaba llamar a un doctor pero después de ver eso- señaló su pecho y su camisón- pensé que no era lo mejor, por ahora…- una sonrisa malvada se posó en su atractivo rostro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella- así que el secreto del estudiante plebeyo es ni más ni menos que es una chica… una muy fea por cierto.

Ella seguía tan sorprendida que no alcanzó a responder esa mordaz burla ¿fea ella? No cuando había recibido cientos de proposiciones… si de algo estaba segura era de que no era fea. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Importaba que la acababa de descubrir.

-Hikaru no… ¡por favor no lo digas!- habló con una desesperación que ni ella misma reconoció, esto no podía terminarse tan rápido, no ahora- por favor… por favor…

El pelirrojo la miraba sorprendido. Le había mentido. Ella no era ni remotamente fea. Sabía que le mentía cuando miró esos suplicantes ojos castaños clavados en él. Pero… si no decía la verdad acerca de su género, al final del camino el quedaría tan implicado como ella ¿entonces, lo mejor era delatarla?

-Por favor… Hikaru…

No podía decirle que no, pero tampoco podía decirle que sí… o por lo menos no tan fácilmente. El no era tan débil.

-No le diré a nadie Haruhi- una sonrisa bondadosa se posó en su rostro para sorpresa de la castaña- así que no te preocupes.

-G-gracias- el no podía imaginar lo agradecida que estaba. No podía creerlo, de verdad por un momento se sintió perdida- ¡de verdad gracias!

El heredero Hitachiin revolvió sus cajones por unos instantes sacando un montón de libros que deposito en la cama en donde se encontraba Haruhi. Se volvió de nuevo y sacó su ropa, un delantal y varios objetos más que fue depositando poco a poco sobre el lugar.

-¿Q- qué es esto?

-Mi tarea- de nuevo esa sonrisa socarrona, no… no podía estar pasando- ¿o acaso crees que se va a hacer sola?

-M-me estás pidiendo…

-No, no te estoy pidiendo; te estoy obligando a ser mi esclava a partir de hoy- tomó su mentón hasta acercarla a escasos centímetros de su rostro- eso claro, a menos que quieras que le diga a todo el mundo que eres una chica- y sin más, salió de la habitación dejando a una sorprendida Haruhi.

-¡Malditos ricos bastardos!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS!!

Me encantaron todos sus reviews, me sentí tan feliz al momento de recibirlos n.n

Hontoni arigato.. espero les este gustando. El hecho de que Haruhi haya sido descubierta es, como dicen x ahí "solo la punta del iceberg"

Mmmm ahorita Hikaru es tan malo, no me agrada escribir de el siendo asi, pero los próximos capítulos espero mejore su carácter jajajajajaja no es que espere, es que mas bien, yo le hare cambiar el carácter

Cuidense, y perdón para las fans de los miembros restantes del host por omitirlos, les prometo incluirlos un monton de veces en los siguientes capítulos!!

Bye bye


	3. LECCION 3 Nunca juzgues sin conocer

**LECCIONES DE VIDA**

**LECCION 3**

_Nunca juzgues sin conocer_

-Haruhi, mi tarea.

-…

-Haruhi, mi ropa.

-…

-Haruhi, mi comida.

-…

-Haruhi…

-¡Basta! ¡Soy tu esclava, pero eso no significa que cuente con diez brazos!

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde su pequeño "incidente" y el asunto iba para largo. Hikaru le daba un nuevo sentido a la palabra esclavitud, estaba segura de que ni los esclavos sufrían lo que ella. Había momentos como aquél, en el que no había nada que deseara más que darse por vencida, mas su orgullo la levantaba:

Fujioka Haruhi no se dejaría vencer por un rico y mimado chiquillo.

El rico y mimado chiquillo en cuestión se hallaba frente al nuevo y novedoso televisor a color que le habían enviado sus padres; los plebeyos tenían que conformarse con uno a blanco y negro, pero no el. No podía pedirle nada más a la vida; tenía unos padres ricos que le daban un estilo de vida que muchos envidiaban, tenía buenas notas, en la escuela media era asediado por las jóvenes más bellas y ahora hasta contaba con una esclava. Definitivamente no podía pedirme nada más a la vida.

-¿Alguna vez ha pasado por tu cabeza, que si no haces tus deberes por ti mismo terminarás reprobando?-le reprochó la joven mordazmente.

-¿Bromeas?-Hikaru despegó la vista del televisor solo para clavarla en su mirada- ¿crees acaso que fue el mejor de mi clase en la escuela media por estudiar?

-¡¿Acaso sobornabas a los profesores?!

-No seas boba… todo esta aquí- y comenzó a reírse mientras se tocaba la cabeza con un dedo- no todo es dinero ¿sabes?

-Lo entiendo perfectamente señor "fui el primero de mi clase"-la castaña comenzó a doblar con cuidado las numerosas camisas del heredero Hitachiin tratando de ocuparse en otra cosa que pelearse con él- se que puedo sacar mejores notas que tu, no todo es dinero ¿sabes?- le imitó con aire burlón mientras proseguía con su labor.

-¿Así que mejores notas que yo?

-Si, mucho mejores notas que tu

-¿Y de no ser así?

-Ni siquiera hagas suposiciones, yo ganaría.

Uno frente al otro se miraban con decisión, el orgullo estaba por sobre todas las cosas y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar que pisotearan el suyo. El silencio fue roto al fin por Hikaru.

-¿Y qué si gano?-su característica sonrisa sarcástica se extendió por todo su rostro.

-Mmm… lo dudo; en caso de que lo hicieras podrías pedir lo que quisieras… bueno, siempre y cuando no sea muy costoso pero ¿y de ganar yo?-Haruhi sabía de antemano que esa victoria era suya, ¿qué podía hacer un niño mimado en contra de una becada, una becada que además estudiaba por dos gracias a él mismo?

-Quizá podría concederte tu libertad y la promesa de guardar tu vergonzoso secreto- ¿estaba apostando algo tan importante en una simple batalla de promedios? ¿estaba acaso tan seguro de su victoria?- aún no se que darás a cambio… lo pensare en el transcurso de estos días, y ahora, mejor apresúrate con mis deberes mientras termina este programa.

Y así, la semana de exámenes comenzó. Uno de los exámenes más complicados fue sin duda el aplicado por el profesor Ootori; aquél hombre amaba tener cualquier excusa para reprobar a cualquiera que, según su criterio, no cumpliera con el status de un noble y un 70 de la población estudiantil le servía en bandeja de plata la facilidad de disfrutar su hobbie.

Para sorpresa de muchos, justo a mitad de dicho examen, Hikaru Hitachiin se levantó de su asiento dejando sobre el escritorio del profesor el pequeño fajo de hojas; acto seguido salió del aula con aire despreocupado. Haruhi lo miró salir con una sonrisa en el rostro "es obvio que no podrá superarme" y poco después regresó su vista al examen.

...

-Mi libertad, mi libertad, pronto volverá mi libertad…-la castaña canturreaba por los pasillos desiertos del Internado Ouran celebrando su futura, y muy segura, victoria. Justo cuando pasaba junto a la puerta de la dirección un golpe contra la pared y un grito ahogado se escucharon de repente, asustándola-¡qué dem…!-una delgada mano cubrió su boca y la empujó hacia atrás hasta resguardarla tras una pared- ¡Mmm…!

-Shh, guarda silencio- esa voz le era familiar. Cuando pudo voltear aún con la boca cubierta se encontró frente a frente con el vástago del director: Tamaki Suo. Repentinamente se sonrojo- Ahora, si prometes portarte bien y quedarte callado te soltaré ¿lo harás?- la joven solo atinó a asentir torpemente- bien, entonces…

Tamaki parecía bastante interesado en la escena que estaba a punto de presenciar así que ella no pudo contener su curiosidad y se asomó por un lado. La puerta de la dirección se abrió de golpe mostrando la figura maltrecha de una mujer que cayó al suelo en cuanto la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Al parecer no estaba herida, ya que de inmediato se levantó con altivez acomodando su refinada vestimenta y tratando de acomodar sus despeinados mechones. Caminó lentamente hacia una zona iluminada descubriendo así a…

_¿Profesora Renge?_

La joven profesora siguió caminando hacia su recámara sin notar a ambos jóvenes ocultos, en su rostro había un gesto resignado mientras que varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

_¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿La habrían golpeado?_

-Así que es eso… no quería creerlo- Haruhi se sobresaltó, había olvidado por completo que estaba acompañada por el joven rubio, cuando se viró para mirarlo quedo impresionada ante lo que veía. No quedaba en ese momento rastro de aquél chico sonriente que conoció su primer día de estadía; en su lugar un atractivo rubio de porte serio miraba aún la puerta como si esta fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Su sonrojo fue en aumento.- De verdad no puedo creerlo… no había otra forma de que contratara a Renge como profesora.

-¿De qué hablas?- al parecer el heredero Suo al igual que ella se había olvidado de su presencia - aunque, ahora que lo mencionas… no es común que una mujer enseñe… es más, ni siquiera se le permite el estudio superior.

-Eso es gracias a que existen hombres como mi padre- expresó el rubio con aire resignado- no creo que las mujeres sean en nada inferiores a nosotros, muy al contrario y sin embargo… su situación es por mucho mas difícil que la nuestra.

La joven lo miraba como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando, había esperado tanto tiempo que un hombre, que no fuera su propio padre, dijera algo así de cierto y resultaba que el hijo de, al parecer, el hombre más déspota que había conocido lo estaba haciendo. Tamaki se viró ante el silencio de su acompañante, y se encontró con un par de hermosos y grandes ojos castaños mirándolo con una expresión inescrutable y a la vez hermosa. 'Lindo' fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza ante esto.

-¿Eh?- no, él no acababa de llamar a su compañero lindo, él no era un homo ¡no era un homo!- ah, creo que hora de que me vaya, espero te vaya bien en los resultados de tus exámenes- caminó hacia atrás tentando el camino, sin embargo tropezó de repente y con la misma velocidad se levantó con el rostro sonrojado- ¡a-adiós Haruhi!

Ella se quedó petrificada en medio del pasillo aún con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza ¿qué había sido todo aquello? ¿por qué comenzaba a sentirse extraña?. Siguió caminando en dirección a su recámara compartida tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, aunque le fue bastante complicado ¿qué estaría haciendo la profesora por tener un puesto entre el personal escolar?, la verdad no quería pensarlo mucho, pero el abanico de opciones hacía a una más horrible que la anterior. El rumbo de sus pensamientos se detuvo al escuchar el golpe de una puerta cerrarse y encontrarse con Kaoru quien también noto su presencia enseguida.

-¡Ah Haruhi! ¿qué haces aún por aquí?- el rostro del pelirrojo mostraba un muy leve sonrojo que Haruhi apenas pudo notar, mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado en un agradable silencio.

-¿Tienes fiebre Kaoru?- el joven se mostró sorprendido por unos instantes pero logró que su amable sonrisa característica regresara casi enseguida.

-Nada, no tengo nada… es solo que ha estado haciendo calor ¿no lo crees?- quizá no tenía mucho de conocer a su compañero, pero sabía que era bastante inocente, solo necesitaba distraerlo un poco, no podía decirle lo de Kyouya.

-Oh, es cierto… estos días han estado bastante soleados- comentó Haruhi; perfecto, lo había distraído- creo que es hora de ir a mi habitación… nos vemos.

-Adiós Haruhi- todo estaba bien, aún no era necesario decirle a todos.

--

-Regresé…

-Bienvenida- un momento, esto era raro. La comida estaba servida, la ropa estaba doblada y Hikaru estaba sentado observándola con una sonrisa con todos sus deberes a un lado suyo al parecer terminados.- te estaba esperando- algo malo iba a pasar, y lo que fuera le estaba dando escalofríos.

-¿Qué hice mal?-preguntó aun confundida.

-Haruhi, me ofendes- le contestó con pelirrojo con gesto mortificado- solo quise ayudarte con los deberes, últimamente pareces cansada.

-A ti eso nunca te ha importado- fue entonces que reparó en dos cajas enormes que habían sido recientemente depositadas sobre su cama- ¿qué es eso?

-Ah, eso…

-¿Qué es?- el pelirrojo se viró hacia la ventana, desviando el tema –Hikaru…

-Bueno, un adelanto de lo que pasará mañana- camino con dirección a su cama y tomo las cajas, acto seguido, las depositó entre sus manos- no podrás abrirlas hasta el día de mañana.

¿Qué demonios pasaría al día siguiente que necesitara una actitud así por parte de Hikaru? ¿Acaso esas cajas contenían bombas y ella moriría joven?

Ella siguió con su día como una completa autómata. Terminó su comida, hizo sus deberes, acomodó sus pertenencias y las de Hikaru en orden, y al final se encontró recostada en la cama escuchando la acompasada respiración de su compañero desde la cama continua… y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí. ¡Maldición, unas simples cajas no podían estar afectándola tanto!

Y así… el día del juicio final llegó…

Frente a ella, el tablero de calificaciones. No. No. No.

-¡Noooooooooooooo!

Ordenados por orden de puntaje en el primer grado se encontraban.

Hitachiin Hikaru9.98

Fujioka Haruhi 9.97

Hitachiin Kaoru 9.95

-¿Lo has visto? Los Hitachiin ocupan dos de los tres puestos en el mejor puntaje de su grado, junto con el estudiante plebeyo ¿quién lo diría?

-Había ya rumores de sus excelentes promedios desde la escuela media…

No, no, no y no. No podía aceptarlo. Espera un momento… ¡Hikaru lo sabía!

-¡Hikaru! ¿Qué demonios hiciste para sacar un puntaje así?- la imagen que Haruhi tenía frente a todos sus compañeros se estaba esfumando justo en ese instante. El cabello despeinado y la sonrisa desquiciante no era algo que pegara con él que normalmente lucía tranquilo, amable y encantador. El único tranquilo ante semejante escena no podía ser otro más que el heredero Hitachiin, quien por el contrario parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho.

-Te lo había dicho ya, Haruhi- dijo dándose pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza mientras le guiñaba un ojo- todo está aquí…

-¡Pero eso no puede ser posible si yo…!- calló de repente dándose cuenta justo a tiempo de que estuvo a punto de revelar su condición de esclava personal, lo que al final la llevaría a confesar su importante secreto.

-Aún así perdiste… nos vemos en la recámara, y más te vale no huir pequeño zorro bajito- se despidió atrayendo la mayoría de las miradas, la otra parte estaba fija en Haruhi, que en ese momento ocultaba su rostro con sus mechones de cabello.

-Zo-zo-zo… ¡A MI NADIE ME LLAMA ZORRO BAJITO! ¡HIKARU!- por más que lo intentó, la sonrisa parecía no querer salirle natural justo ese día en el que todos sus compañeros la miraban como un bicho raro. Los comprendía. De haberse observado desde otro ángulo distinto al suyo hubiera pensado que estaba loca, es más, inclusive viéndolo desde su mismo ángulo ya pensaba algo similar. Y el causante de todas sus desgracias era ese demonio pelirrojo, porque sí, era un demonio… no podía hallar nada mejor para describirlo. No había comparación entre Kaoru y él, Kaoru era tan bueno…

El recién nombrado miraba hacia el frente como si nada más existiera, ¿cómo no había notado esa mirada perdida?, y la razón era nada más y nada menos que… ¿el profesor Ootori?. Un momento. Regresemos un poco hacia atrás. Un montón de clases en las que no había puesto ni la más mínima atención habían pasado ya, una experiencia similar a la noche anterior; y ahora, se encontraba en su última clase del día: Cálculo. El profesor Ootori se encontraba explicando un par de complicados problemas de los que estaba segura necesitaba conseguir los apuntes ya que reprobaría de no hacerlo y todo por estar divagando. Y al final, Kaoru observándolo fijamente con algo mas que parecido al interés, y no justamente uno de estudiante-profesor y siendo correspondido de vez en cuando por las serias y firmes miradas del profesor.

Las sorpresas ese día parecían ser la novedad.

-Ha-ru-hi ¿qué miras tan fijamente?- no por favor, ¿cómo había podido olvidar que el asiento tras de ella estaba siendo ocupado por su peor pesadilla?. Hikaru había notado el interés excesivo que estaba teniendo la castaña en ese instante por su hermano menor, por unos cuantos segundos claro, pero al fin y al cabo menor; y eso no le estaba agradando en lo más mínimo.

-N-nada ajaja- ¿de dónde había salido esa risa tonta? ¿de verdad a Haruhi comenzaba a gustarle su gemelo?.

-No- el no iba a permitirlo, no quería, no iba a suceder, simple y llanamente no. La campaña que indicaba la salida se escuchó en ese momento como si la hubiese invocado- Haruhi es hora de irnos- la haló con fuerza apenas terminó de acomodar sus cosas en la maleta guiándola hacia su ya conocida habitación.

Y ahí frente a ella el par de cajas que no le permitieron dormir bien.

-¿Estás seguro de que su contenido no explotará en cuanto lo toque?- preguntó insegura, tanta urgencia por parte del heredero Hitachiin seguía sin augurarle nada bueno.

-No seas tonta, obviamente no- tanta desconfianza lo estaba hostigando- ábrelas ya.

Desato con cuidado la cinta que mantenía cerrada la primera caja, además de ser la más grande, levantó la tapa con rapidez cerrando los ojos.

-Te dije que no explotaría, baka- frente a ella un costoso vestido largo color blanco con detalles en rosa en los cintillos complementados con suaves holanes se encontraba doblado cuidadosamente junto con un par de zapatillas blancas también, todo parecía ser bastante costoso y delicado- exclusivo diseño Hitachiin, de parte de mi madre.

-¿Q-q-qué es esto?- por alguna extraña razón, comenzaba a preferir que el contenido fuese una peligrosa bomba a punto de estallar a eso.- ¿Llamas a un vestido de diseñador un castigo? ¡Quizá te has arrepentido por tratarme así!

-No, de eso nunca me arrepentiré- soltó con sorna- te lo explicaré lo más rápido posible, después de todo ¿eres lista no?, no te será difícil comprender.

'Mis padres aman las fiestas de negocios, por obvias razones los representantes mayoritarios del emporio Hitachiin somos Kaoru y yo, así que se nos solicita constantemente para asistir a dichos eventos. Sin embargo es necesario contar con una acompañante, normalmente voy con una amiga de la infancia… pero esta vez ella ya ha encontrado pareja así que…'

-Me niego- ya sabía de que iba esto y no. No iba a arriesgarse de esa manera, era como revelar su secreto al fin y al cabo- no me voy a arriesgar así.

-No tienes porque arriesgarte, ahora abre la otra.

La siguiente caja, más pequeña que la anterior, contenía una peluca castaña larga y arreglada, muy parecida a su cabello real antes de ser cortado.

-¿Y bien?

-No- de un momento a otro Hikaru la abrazó por detrás tomando en sus manos la peluca que ella sostenía y colocándola repentinamente sobre su cabeza.

-Te recuerdo- le susurró el pelirrojo al oído- que no estás en posición de negarte ¿recuerdas?- Haruhi se veía bastante linda con la peluca colocada aún descuidadamente, pero no iba a admitírselo, no tan abiertamente _'¿en qué demonios estás pensando?_'.

-No ganaste limpiamente- protestó la castaña- planeabas hacer trampa desde un principio, sino como podrías explicar una diseño exclusivo desde un día antes de anunciar los resultados.

-Me ofendes verdaderamente plebeya- la soltó casi de inmediato girándose indignado- mis padres conocen al director, él les informo hace dos días de los resultados; todos los padres se enteran antes que nosotros mismos, estoy seguro de que tus padres ya lo saben.

-Solo mi padre- corrigió.

-Como sea- no tomándole demasiada importancia, ya preguntaría eso en otra ocasión- además, los diseños Hitachiin son famosos no solo por su calidad, sino por la rapidez en la que los realizan. En cuanto me informaron tome la talla de tu uniforme y se lo pedí a mi madre, no pasó mas de un día para que ella lo tuviera listo.- la explicación era completamente lógica… había perdido.

No había otra opción, al parecer sería la acompañante de Hikaru en la próxima reunión de los Hitachiin. Esto no podía estar pasándole justo a ella. La situación era delicada y estaba segura que de seguirse negando… bueno, no quería pensar en ello.

-Malditos ricos bastardos…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

- No sé como expresar esta emoción tan grande. Tardé siglos en este capitulo . fue algo horrible quedarme en blanco y no poder pasar mis ideas a la computadora u.u aunque también descubrí un dato curioso y por lo cual agradezco en extremo a Haruhi Fujioka Li y a Loveless-Zero puesto que sin su ayuda este capítulo hubiera estado hasta el otro año -.-u.

Descubrí que avanzo una vez que mis amigos actualizan un nuevo capítulo en sus ff, su esfuerzo me anima a continuar esforzándome yo también así que de vdd muchas gracias mi queridísima Larg-chan (si es que estás leyendo esto ) y a Erick-kun (lo mismo digo) ahh y les recomiendo sus fics MENTA y Sex Note respectivamente.

Les agradezco un montón sus reviews a todos!! Me hacen muy feliz y de igual manera me animan a continuar con esta invención loca mía n.n de verdad espero no dejen de apoyarme, así sirve que me presionan a continuar u

Bueno, hablando del fic… la actitud de Hika-chan va mejorando nee?, digo… aún no mucho pero bueno… espero se apresure porque sino Tamaki le va llevar la delantera ¬¬ y no!, en fin… de mi parte (yo, una gran amante del yaoi!! -) no podía dejar de lado el shonen-ai, en este caso de Kaoru y Kyouya, veremos que más ocurre, esta pareja nació a partir de leer The Notebook kiss un ff y doujinshi super lindo de KyoxKao ahhh también se los recomiendo. Pobre Renge u.u me sentí muy mal al escribir esta parte, pero ahora saben porque es profesora (gracias de nuevo Erick-kun)… y no la tiene fácil pero bueno…

MUCHAS MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

Y ya saben si quieren una autora feliz y actualizando lo más rápido que su cerebro y sus dedos se lo permiten dejen reviews vale?

Hasta el próximo chap.

Bye bye!!

°°°Yamileth Li°°°


End file.
